


Back Again

by orphan_account



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some angsty Jogan for your reading pleasure. Post Hell Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Again

Julian Larson really didn’t want to get out of the car.

He knew that if he did, it would mean that he was back. Back again after weeks in the hospital. It would mean that he would have to walk past the blacked, chard, half gone building that had once been the Art Hall at Dalton Academy, and be forced to remember that night. That awful, horrible night that changed all of their lives. 

He didn’t want to remember anything. He wanted to leave and go somewhere else, anywhere but here, and now.

But then, he felt the hand that he’d forgotten he was holding squeeze his hand tightly. He looked up into the face of his boyfriend, into a pair of green eyes that radiated sadness, and compassion, and so much love that it almost hurt more then the anger and confusion that he had seen in them that night.

And he knew he could do it.

With Logan there, he could do it.

Logan smiled sadly at him, knowing what was going through his mind, and squeezed his hand again. Together, they slid silently out of the car, and stood for a minute, gathering strength for the walk that they both knew, would probably be the hardest of their lives.

Finally, having steeled themselves, the began, step by step, to make their way back to Stuart House.

Julian knew that it wasn’t going to be easy to walk by the Art Hall, but he wasn’t really prepared for how hard it was. When the chard building came into sight, Julian instantly began to cry. He couldn’t help it. It was almost like an instinctive reaction.

They had almost made it past the Art Hall when Julian couldn’t take it anymore, and he broke down there on the spot, turning his eyes away from the building and sobbing into Logan’s chest. Logan, crying too, held Julian close and gently rubbed his back. To two boys stood there for a long time, finally letting their emotions out.

When neither of them thought that they could cry any longer, the continued their slow trek back to Stuart, leaving the remains of the Art Hall behind. And as they walked away, Julian began to feel lighter some how, as if he was leaving some of that pain and sorrow behind. 

Looking up at Logan again, Julian knew. It might be hard and painful. It might take a while, but things were going to be alright. He had Logan now, that was one good thing that had come out of all of this.

Julian knew that because of that, for the first time in years, he was going to be happy.


End file.
